Rainfall
by Foxietales
Summary: 'You're soaked, you know. You're going to catch a cold and I'm in no way willing to have you whining about it all day at work.' Aya x Kojuro fluff, part of the same series as Glasses, Modern/Office AU.


**Aaaand here goes another Aya x Kojuro fluffy one-shot because... oh well XD I seriously want to write Aya x Kanetsugu but I have no inspiration for it at all while I have so many good ideas for Aya x Kojuro... so yeah XD**

 **Anyway, this will probably be my last one-shot (and anything, actually) for a while. School starts tomorrow and in my country the two final years of senior high equal hell. I have 10 afterschool hours in addition to the 35 school hours (weekly of course), plus preparation exams every Sunday. They're all mandatory and I'll also have a lot of homework for the afterschool ones too. So it's basically 10 extra hours of school. By the time I finish I'll probably be dead and use up my free time to sleep and rest... I may be able to write some stuff on Saturdays but it's unlikely. So I'll be very very slow with updating or writing new stuff XD**

 **Anyway, for now enjoy this one-shot! It's my favorite so far actually, I don't even know why XD And it's full of fluffy sweetness too!**

 **Shippers enjoy I guess :)**

* * *

 **~*Rainfall*~**

Kojuro pushed the last of his files into his briefcase before zipping it closed and lifting it up in one hand, while he held his umbrella in the other. He readjusted his glasses, before looking outside of the window, even though he already knew the weather would not be any better since the last time he did so.

Indeed, it was still raining cats and dogs and -wait, was that hail?

He let out a small huff, wondering why on earth did he decide to walk to work this morning instead of taking his car.

But no one was going to teleport him back home, he reasoned, so he may as well set off and be over with it.

He started walking towards the door of the office. However, as he reached it he paused under the frame, and cast a look over his shoulder.

''Are you going to spend your night here?'' He asked in a slightly curious voice tone, as he realised that Aya was the only one that hadn't left the office yet, besides him. And she didn't really seem to plan on leaving any time soon either.

She looked up at him and smiled in a cheeky way, shrugging.

''Who knows?'' She replied in a slightly teasing tone. ''Maybe I volunteered to be a security guard.''

Kojuro had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at her remark.

''Why do I even bother asking...'' he murmured through gritted teeth, and turned his head back towards the corridor.

''Fine then.'' He said, his back facing her. ''Have a good night.''

She didn't reply, and he paid no more attention, only starting to walk towards the elevator. He hadn't even taken more than two steps when something inside his head clicked in realisation, and he winced slightly. Quickly, he spun and turned around, poking his head through the door and back into the office.

''Wait,'' he said as she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised in curiosity ''do you actually _have_ a way to go back home?''

''Well,'' she started, smiling uneasily. ''when Kenshin left earlier, I assured him it would be okay to take the car, and that I'd be fine walking back home.''

Kojuro groaned audibly, shaking his head.

''Don't you have an umbrella or something? And how far from here is your house?''

She nibbled on her lip. ''I did have an umbrella, but I...'' she cleared her throat. ''Let's say I left it in the car.''

Another, louder groan from Kojuro.

''How far away is your house?'' He slightly lifted the hand with which he was holding his own umbrella. ''I could walk you there.''

''Oh, how kind of you.'' She smiled. ''But it's about an hour walking from here. I am pretty sure you have better ways to spend your evening -especially with this rain.''

''But you can't stay here!'' Kojuro muttered.

''Don't worry,'' she assured him ''I'll just wait for the rain to let up a little and then I'll call Kenshin to come pick me up.''

''And what if it _doesn't_ let up?'' He countered. ''Which, I assure you by the looks of it, is not going to happen. It was even at the news -major pourings, possible snowstorms and hailstorms that will most likely last throughout the night in most areas.'' He couldn't help but wonder why he'd memorised the weather broadcast so well, but he guessed it wasn't the best moment to dwell on it anyway.

She must have drawn the same conclusion because, despite she slightly lifted her eyebrows, she said nothing and only shrugged -possibly because she didn't have anything to say.

Kojuro just let out something between a huff and a sigh.

''Come.'' He said. ''You can drop by my house until the weather clears up a bit and your brother is able to come and pick you up.''

''And what if the weather does not clean up?'' It was her turn to use his argument against him, and he was nearly a hundred per cent sure he could detect a slight blush on her face.

''Do you honestly want to spend your night here?" He muttered in return, as it was now him that had nothing better to offer as a reply.

There was a short while of silence, and finally, she chuckled softly, standing up.

''Alright then, Kojuro.'' She said in a mellow, soft tone as she looked at him, while picking up her own briefcase. ''I'll take your offer.''

Kojuro nodded. ''Let's go then. Before the weather decides to get even worse.''

''I don't think it _can_ get _any worse._ ''

Of course, things didn't go as well as Kojuro had hoped them to go -not at all.

For starters, they had to share the umbrella, whihc proved extremely uncomfortable and eventually downright impossible, both because of their height difference and the strong winds. And as if this wasn't enough, said winds succeeded into blowing the umbrella out of Kojuro's hand, sending it land across the street where it was crashed by a passing car's tires. Of course, both were getting wet anyway so it wasn't exactly a terrible loss.

With nothing else to do they just huddled up close to each other -which brought a blush to both of their faces- and walked as fast as they could.

Finally, and after getting soaked to the bone, they reached Kojuro's house.

And somehow along these lines, Aya now found herself standing in the middle of the living room, dripping water and shivering, while Kojuro was trying to clean his glasses, that had become a mess because of the water.

However, he eventually suceeded into wiping the raindrops off of the lenses, and after that he turned his attention to Aya -which he immediately regretted, given that, being as wet as it could get, her lab coat was sticking over her frame in a way that someone would at best call 'embarassing'. His blush reached a world record as he struggled to concentrate on her face, before starting to mumble.

''I -um- going to change into something dry.'' He cleared his throat. ''I'll bring you a towel too... and a shirt of mine.'' Honestly, he wasn't all too sure about whether he made the offer to help her, or to help himself -he knew he'd stare more than he should if she kept on her wet clothes.

She chuckled a little, a sound that came out wavering as she shivered.

''N-No need t-to do t-that...'' She murmured, her teeth clattering as she rubbed her hands against her arms.

''Are you joking?'' he muttered. ''You're soaked, you know. This way you're going to catch a cold and I'm in no way willing to have you whinning about it all day.'' He didn't gave her time to disagree any further, and just turned around, ascending the stairs to turn his words into an action.

He returned a few minutes later, wearing a dark green sweater and a black tracksuit, while holding another sweater -a grey one- and a towel on his arms. He placed them over the arm of the couch, before turning his back to her once more.

''Dry yourself and change -I'll go make some tea in the meantime.'' He said simply, heading to the kitchen without saying or doing anything else.

When he returned, holding a cup of tea in each hand, he found out that -thank the gods, really- Aya had changed into the sweater he'd given her and had curled up against the corner of the couch. Her shivering had subsided, but wasn't entirely gone yet. She was still cold, he realised as he offered a cup to her.

''Here.'' he said. ''It'll warm you up.''

She smiled a little.

''Thank you.'' She said quietly, accepting the cup and bringing it to her lips. He placed his own cup over the table in front of the couch, before going back upstairs and leaving her rather curious and confused. However, he came back down a few seconds later, holding a woolen blanket that he proceeded to drape around her shoulders. She looked up at him in slight surprise, and as soon as their eyes met he quickly looked away, blushing a little -which intensified when he heard her chuckling softly.

''My, you're so kind to me today.'' she said. ''Are you sick, perhaps?''

He grumbled. ''I'm sorry -I didn't know you want me to treat you badly.''

''I'm just joking, Kojuro.'' She pointed out, the smile not leaving her face. ''Anyway... thank you again, I suppose.''

Kojuro relaxed a little, sitting next to her on the couch and sipping his own tea.

''You're wellcome.'' he replied quietly. ''Although... I imagine I'll have some explaining to do to Kenshin, won't I?'' he winced. ''Just so you know -if I end up in the hospital, I'm blaming you.''

This got her to laugh a little heartier than before.

''I'll tell him not to hurt you... too much.''

This time they laughed together -and Kojuro, surprisingly, felt... good. As if this was all normal -as if they were two everyday friends, visiting each other and joking together.

Could they be normal friends? Could they stop regarding each other as an enemy of sorts? It wasn't as if they had any reason to be at each other's throats all the time...

As these thoughts passed through his mind, he vaguely registered her placing her now empty cup at the table -but what jerked him back to reality was the fact that she proceeded to lean on him, her head resting over his shoulder.

''W-What is it?!'' he muttered, trying to ignore the rising heat on his cheeks.

''Huh?'' She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him. ''Am I bothering you?" she asked.

''Yes -No -I...'' he paused for a second, to gather his words. ''No.'' he finally said. ''Not at all.''

She hummed in a satisfied sort of way, closing her eyes once again.

''Good...'' she whispered. ''It's nice and warm... would you mind if I slept for a while?''

He let out a soft sigh -but this time it wasn't out of exasperation. It was out of something else... maybe even a slight form of affection, one could say.

''Not at all.'' he replied quietly.

He moved for a few seconds, reaching to the table to get hold of a book he'd left there at some point. After that he let her nestle closer to him, as he flipped his book open and started to read, while he hesitantly slung his arm around her shoulders.

A few hours passed, but none of them seemed to mind. At some point, Kojuro realised she'd shifted her position, so that now she was now huddled up into a ball under the blanket, while her head was resting on his lap, and that he was absentmindedly stroking her hair. He immediately felt the well-known blush spreading across his face but, this time, he realised, he didn't really mind any of it.

He looked out of the window, where the hail and rain still continued to fall. Visibility was nearly nonexistent in the roads of the city, and there must have been a prohibition order as well, in order to avoid accidents. By the looks of it, Kenshin would be unable to come and pick up Aya, so she'd probably have to stay the night.

He let out a sigh -but it wasn't an annoyed one, not this time.

Alright. Maybe he wouldn't mind if the storm lasted a little longer.

~*FIN*~

* * *

 **Aaaand there you have it :3 these two are finally starting to get a little closer! I'm kinda happy of how this came out (contrary to the other two, that disappointed me as a result, I dunno why XD) :3**

 **Anyway, it's midnight and I should be sleeping, so I didn't proofread that -aka there will probably be mistakes :) feel free to point them out if you spot any!**

 **Please tell me what you think :)**

 **Arashi~**


End file.
